Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.16 |number=120 |released= * 5th October 1998 * 14th December 1998 * 1st February 1999 * 11th September 1999 * 1st June 2000 * 26th January 2004 * 13th August 2009 |previous=Something in the Air |next=Thomas and the Rumours|/Thomas and the Rumors }} Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach is the sixteenth episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with Thomas and the Rumours on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Thomas, James and Percy look up at the early morning sky. Thomas says that all the villagers of Sodor are happier when springtime comes. James complains about the hard work he has been given especially the coastal runs he has been running on lately. But Percy tells James that the Fat Controller wants everything to be ready for the holidays and the salty air makes him feel good. James scoffs and prefers being in the countryside instead, before leaving the shed to collect his goods train from the docks. Thomas and Percy then leave the sheds to take some empty trucks to the scrapyard. When they finish their job, they discover an old coach in the scrap yard. She looks very dirty and sad and says that she is not useful any more despite being in perfect shape. The yard manager arrives and is asked by Percy's driver about the coach, whose name is Old Slow Coach and is due to be broken up soon. Thomas and Percy are very upset. Thomas promises to help, though he is unsure how yet. Meanwhile, James enjoys his journey but there is trouble; one of the fuel tankers in his train leaks fuel, causing all the tankers to ignite immediately. James' driver immediately pulls the train into a siding and notifies the fire department. Thomas and Percy then arrive at the junction and the guard reveals that the fuel tankers' fire was caused by sparks that billowed from James' funnel. Although it is quite a mess, the fire is now extinguished. Percy teases him about being fired up in the countryside, rather than being in the literal way, but James scoffs and says that it was the trucks' fault that caused the fire. Thomas and Percy are now given the all-clear signal by a firefighter to proceed with their journey at a reduced speed, while they feel sorry for James. Later that day, Thomas and Percy take on water when they find out that there is another fire at the workmen's hut near them, so they decide to go see how they can help. The fire engines arrive, but there is a bigger problem; they are completely out of water and can not use water from the sea since it clogs their pumping apparatus, so the firefighters are forced to let the hut burn. Thomas suggests that they use the water from his and Percy's tanks. The plan works well and the fire is soon put out, but the workmen's hut is destroyed. A foreman arrives and worries about housing for the men and says that they cannot sleep on the beach. Percy then comes up with the idea of using Old Slow Coach as the workmen's new temporary hut. Percy's crew then phones the Fat Controller, who agrees to the idea. Old Slow Coach is cleaned up, repainted and restored and feels splendid. Thomas and Percy collect her and she sets off happily enjoying her new life with the workmen. They all agree there is nothing old or slow about her and she will always be really useful. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Old Slow Coach * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fire Brigade * Jem Cole * Big Mickey * Märklin Engine Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * The Scrapyards * The Flour Mill * The Workmen's Hut * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Sodor Shipping Company * Brendam Docks Trivia * The working title of this episode appears to have been called "Fire Engines." This may have been dropped because of its similarity to the story Fire-Engine in the RWS book James and the Diesel Engines. * Edited pre-filmed footage from Thomas and the Rumours is used. * Elements of the magazine story Fire are used. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, Donald, Douglas, City of Truro and his tender, Toad, the Märklin Engine and the old tenders can be seen in the background in shots of the scrapyard; along with Gordon's pilot model seen in the first shot. * In the first shot of Thomas and Percy at the scrapyard, a scrapped OBB boxcar from TUGS can be spotted. * In the Latin American, Polish and Czech dub, Old Slow Coach is referred to as a male. * When Thomas and Percy puff to see what they can do about the fire at the workmen's hut, behind them in the background at Tidmouth Hault is the stationmaster's house from the second series episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast. * This episode marks a guard's last speaking role until the eighteenth series episode, Thomas and the Emergency Cable. * This episode aired on the same day that Spooks and Surprises was released on VHS. * The Workmen's Hut is the model of Dryaw Goods Station being reused. * This is the first appearance of Thomas' unused frantic face from Series 3. Goofs * In one scene, Thomas' frantic face mask is missing the eyebrows. * In one shot of Old Slow Coach at the scrapyard, Percy and his trucks are missing. * When Thomas and Percy shunt their trucks in the sidings, Percy's eyes are wonky. * When the guard says: "It's quite a mess," Thomas lurches forward a bit. * When Percy says: "You said the countryside runs got you all fired up James," his lamp is wonky. * In one shot in the scrapyard, part of the rails are oily. * When Thomas and Percy take Old Slow Coach away, something is hanging on top of the screen. * In a close-up of James, the tracks next to him lead to bushes. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and Percy to the Rescue In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 3 AUS * Happy Holidays * The Complete Series 5 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six Double Pack NZ * Happy Holidays ITA * Back All! SWE * Little Engines Help Out NOR * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories GR * The Trains Have Fun MYS * Haunted Henry and Other Thomas Adventures * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures PHL * Oliver's Great Adventure JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 WAL * Fleas and 15 other Stories HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 5 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 18 (Thai DVD) TWN * Help the Happiest Friends * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 }} es:Thomas, Percy y el Viejo Vagón he:תומס, פרסי ואולד סלואו קואוץ' ja:トーマスとふるいきゃくしゃ pl:Tomek, Piotruś i Stary Wolny Wagon ru:Томас, Перси и Старый Медленный Вагон Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video